Trust
by CommanderShepardsBooty
Summary: Modern AU Thom Rainier is an ex con who is unhappy with how his life is. His friend, Sera, an agent of a illegal activist group known as the Red Jennies recommends an ex girlfriend of hers to him. This ex girlfriend turns out to be Vigor Adaar, a cold and sarcastic dominatrix. [Better summary inside; shitty character limits!]
MODERN AU

The most important part to a Sub/Dom relationship is trust. Remember that.

Thom Rainier is an ex con who is unhappy with how his life is. He is too caught up in drinking and prostitutes that he needs more to life. His friend, Sera, an agent of a illegal activist group known as the Red Jennies recommends an ex girlfriend of hers to him. This ex girlfriend turns out to be Vigor Adaar, a cold and sarcastic dominatrix who chooses her job over having a relationship. The interactions start of rocky but bloom into a working relationship where Rainier discovers to pleasures of being dominated and Adaar gets what she secretly longed for; a sub/dom relationship of trust.

When things become romantic and the truth is out about Thom's past, the trust is broken.

 **A/N: idk about this one. I really wanted to write a Sub!Wall fic but I really wanted to write a serious and long Dragon Age fic. I am using my Adaar named Vigor. I might link some screenshots to this fanfic to show what she looks like. Anyway, I hope the start gets you pumped up; I am sorta pumped up YEY.**

* * *

In my line of work, it was hard for me to find a man who was interested in staying involved with me, both emotionally and physically. Men who didn't understand me saw me as a whore, a devil, a Qunari that should be flogged over the same table that I flog men over. It was not a life that I cried over; I got creative and offered my services to extend my kinks to those who want a woman with my specific interesting sexual interest. You see, I do not lie on my back and take it from a man; I dominate them.

This caused me to take up the life as a professional dominatrix. I considered myself to be a perfect candidate as I was often much taller than a lot of my clients. For some reason, I attracted humans and elves more than my own kind. I mean, I do see Qunari's and that's fine; but humans looking for that particular kink usually wet themselves over a dominating rough Qunari.

It has made me separate myself from relationships as it is hard to manage. Some people (and rightfully so) so not appreciate someone of that lifestyle unless they are fully involved in it. Plus, I really want a man (or woman... still not picky) to trust. In a Sub and Dom relationship, that is absolutely vital. You must a hundred percent trust your partner and that is what is so difficult; finding someone who you can easily trust to give your body and soul to in return for the same.

However, looking back, I am surprised that I found it. You see, I'd pretty much given up on romance and figured that It was just not for me. Perhaps I was destined to be a cold hearted bitch for the rest of my life but no, I met someone who I managed to trust and give my heart and soul to. He, in return, gave me his body and soul. I was very surprised because when we first met, he was just a ex convict who knew his own selfish ways with women. However, some men when they know they have done wrong wish to be punished. I have met many selfish men who want nothing more than to be slapped in the face for their crimes.

This person in particular was my ex girlfriends best friend. He had been released from jail a month before we first met. Now, I didn't know that until a year into our little...(I don't quite know if relationship is the right word but...) get togethers. Looking back, it is reasonable as you don't normally start a relationship by "hey! I am an ex con man please love me"

I tried to deny romance but you know what happened? Right now, him and I have a family home with a pair of twins. A girl and a boy, both who I would give up my horns for. Will I ever tell them how mummy and daddy got together? No. I will make up something. I am not ashamed of who I was but it is just not appropriate.

Now, Vigor (my name... for those who care to know) summarising everything is boring right? You want the juicy gossip, the horny details, sins of the flesh? Of course you do.

Read on my fellow reader and remember the following. This story is also about him. Forget about me in the beginning. I am not relevant for a while. The most important element to a sub and dom relationship is trust, a dominatrix is not a whore; just a woman who is in charged. This is the most important thing of all;

I do not fuck around.


End file.
